extrasrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Grimes (Earth-1)
"Life moves pretty fast. If you don't and look around once in a while, you could miss it." Harrison Grimes, better known to his friends as Harry, is a clever, outspoken, sarcastic young geek and founding member and leader of the Watch Dogs. He is practical in most matter, despite his enthusiasm getting away with him every once in a while. He gained the power of Superspeed after The Storm. Personality Harry is geek, sarcastic, outspoken and very clever. A nice guy with a love of humor (usually strange, bizarre and unintentional humor), he is typically enthusiastic even in the face of insurmountable odds, he tends to have a never-say-die attitude and a positive disposition. Brave and honorable with a strong moral compass, Harry is the unspoken leader of the team. Harry loves to laugh. He loves weird music, bizaare movies and unintentional humor (like shitty action movies). He wants to become a comedian one day in order to make others laugh. When he's depressed or angry, humor is one of the sure-fire ways to help him calm down and feel better. In the field, while fighting crime, Harry tends to banter and make fun of their enemies in an effort to keep his friends (and himself) calm. Harry is very clever, both in terms of IQ and thinking on his feet. He is a natural at math and is extremely skilled in operating and repairing computers. He is also very streetsmart and thinks quickly on his feet. On cases, Harry often leads the team to the answer. He is not arrogant about it, nor does he really feel that he is smart in the first place. In many ways, Harry is almost as enthusiastic as Tawny is about crime fighting and being superheroes. He fully embraced using his powers to help people almost right away and he designed costumes for the rest of the team (before there really was a team). However, unlike Tawny, Harry is not as reckless in the field. He doesn't like going in without a plan and he absolutely refuses to cross certain lines that Tawny or Jen are okay with, such as hurting police officers to get information on the Doll Maker. While this makes Harry a good leader, it also means he and Tawny are often at odds ideologically. Despite being a glass half-full kind of guy, Harry can be something of a worry-wart. He tends to overthink and overcomplicate things and due to his low self-esteem, he can be jealous (though not possessive). He is awkward in new social situations and tends to get stammery when he's nervous. He is a nice guy and tries to avoid hurting other people's feelings; he is sarcastic at times but he never means to actually hurt anybody. In all, Harry is a kind, optimistic and funny person, and a good leader to the Watch Dogs (even if he is in a little over his head). History Harry was born the only son of Chris and Heather Grimes in San Fransisco, California. He had an unremarkable, geeky childhood growing up. Six years ago, his parents died in a car collision he was also involved in. He harbors guilt over this event for unspecified reasons. After their deaths, he moved to Los Angeles under the legal guardianship of his father's sister; his Aunt Alexandra. There, he quickly met and made friends with Jimmy Dahl and Zach Alvarez. The three were inseparable after that, until Zach ditched the to become a popular jock in the 8th grade. Since then, it's only been Harry and Jimmy, both of whom have to put up with the Van Horn twins and Zach on a daily basis. For the most part, Harry has lived a quiet life, until he was struck by lightning during a storm and his life was thrown into chaos. Notable Accomplishments --Changed during the Storm. (Origins, S01E01) --Took on the identity of the Blur. (Smoke, S01E02) --Present for Mr. Stane's Lockdown. (Lockdown, S01E03) --Present for the Compton Rage Riot. (Riot, ''S01E04) Notable Victories N/A Relationships with Others Tawny Blackburn Harry and Tawny hit it off almost immediately. They were friends from day one and right off the bat, Harry saw Tawny as somebody he could trust; she was the first person he told about his power of superspeed. He adored the strange girl and loved hanging out with her. After fighting crime together and surviving some pretty horrible shit, Harry soon realized that he loved Tawny. Even now, after their break-up and Tawny more than likely getting together with Percy, he loves her. Is he hurt and betrayed and miserable? Yes. But more than anything, he wants her to be happy. Sure, he's going to fight for her and do whatever he can to win her back, but in the end, if she doesn't choose him...he just wants her to be happy and he's ready to respect her decision, even if he doesn't like it. Jimmy Dahl Jimmy is not just Harry's best friend. He's like his brother. Harry has known Jimmy for years and the two have been through everything together.There are few people Harry respects and cares for as much as he does Jimmy. Now that they're both superheroes, there is nobody Harry trusts and would rather be fighting alongside than his oldest friend. Percy Connelly Okay. Harry really fucking hates Percy. Not only is he a loud, obnoxious asshole, but now he's a mass-murdering asshole who's trying to steal Tawny from him...and by the looks of things, he's succeeding. Just being around Percy is enough to make him grind his teeth and put him on edge, so Harry avoids him whenever possible. Theodore Pierce Oddly enough, Theodore--who is even more pragmatic and worries more than Harry--is like Harry's second-in-command on the team, alongside Tawny. While Theodore and Tawny represent two sides of spectrum, Harry is in the middle, moderating the discussion and often choosing the middle road between the two. Theodore and Harry tend to agree more often than not, however, and Harry really trusts and admires the Gravity Manipulator. Jen Tully Harry thinks Jen is alright, but the two don't really know each other very well. Powers and Abilities 'Extrahuman Physiology' Harry's physiology was altered when he was exposed to unknown energies when the Sphere exploded during The Storm, which caused him to adapt unusual powers, allowing him to move at speeds approaching the speed of sound. 'Hyper-Acceleration' The human brain is normally keyed to a 24 hour cycle, called a circadian rhythm. This regulates the cycle of bodily functions, including sleep, metabolism, and aging. Most of this function is centered in the suprachiasmatic nucleus, near the hypothalamus. The nucleus has a set number of neurons available to it. Harry's nucleus is enlarged, causing him to observe time in a differentiated frame. --'''Superhuman Speed:' The most obvious advantage of this ability is his ability to move more than 10 times faster than the average person, clocking speeds of up to 250 miles per hour on average. He is thought to be able to move even faster; his first burst of speed (running more than 600 miles in less than an hour) would only be possible if he were running at speeds near Mach 1. He can perform routine tasks much faster than most people, such as tying his shoes, writing, eating, etc. He has been seen to be able to run fast enough that he can run on the surface of water for a short distance. --'Speed Physiology: '''Harry's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Harry's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, such as lactic acid, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Harry's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. His lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. --'''Enhanced Durability: '''His body has adapted to the rigors of superhuman movement, and thus his body recovers at a highly increased rate. He is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. --'''Enhanced Perception: '''Part of Harry's ability is that his perception of time slows relative to his speed. The faster he moves, the slower the world around him seems to be. Falling objects take nearly a minute of his own perception to fall a few feet, and things like rain, bullets or flies move slow enough that he can count the rain drops of how many repetitions of a fly's wings beating. He can disarm or jam weapons before his enemy's notice. His mental abilities are also increased. Simple computations can be done at lightning speeds and his ability to process information matches a computer. He can use this ability to read a book in a matter of minutes (or less) and retain every word, though temporary (see below). --'''Enhanced Strength: '''Harry's superhuman ability to run comes with the added bonus of a superhuman musculature. His body is able to absorb and withstand the repeated impact of sustained running at such high speeds, and the fact that he can propel himself that fast indicates an increased capacity for strength beyond what his size and weight would otherwise indicate. He can lift (press) approximately 350 pounds, which puts him on par with professional weight lifters. He has been recorded by Doctor Rhoades leg pressing more than 1 ton under optimal conditions. --'''Temporary Photographic Memory: '''Harry can force his mind to retain a great amount of information with perfect detail. This comes at a cost, however. He can only perfectly recall the information until he goes to sleep, at which time the information is lost. Additionally, the more he uses this ability, it can have an impact on his short-term memory (see below). 'Superhuman Senses' Another byproduct of his ability is that his sensory capabilities are also working overtime, allowing him to see, hear, taste, touch and smell to a superhuman degree. 'Mundane Skills & Training' In addition to his superhuman abilities, Harry also has some skills and abilities he's developed through training or repeated use. '--Investigative:' Harry is a natural at investigation. '--Quidditch:' While not an athelte, per se, Harry is a skilled Keeper in the game of Quidditch. Weaknesses What are the character's weaknesses? This applies to personality flaws as well as psychological conditions or physical weaknesses (like Axiomite). Notes --Harry's faceclaim is actor Dylan O'Brien. --Harry is the only member of the Watch Dogs team to retain the powerset specified in the original campaign notes. Trivia --Favorite bands include ''Cake, Plumtree, The Flight of the Conchords, Unicorn Kid, Gnarles Barkley, The Decemberists, Anamanaguchi, The Smiths and The Beatles, among others. --Loves the Muppets. His favorite Muppets character is a tie between Gonzo and Fozzie Bear. --Favorite color is Teal. --Huge Harry Potter fan. Like, just a masive fan. --No longer needs glasses since gaining his powers, but wears them for reasons similar to Clark Kent/Superman. --Favorite movies of all time are: the Snake Eater trilogy, The Avengers and the Harry Potter saga. --Harry is afraid of planes. --Allergic to bees. --Harry has never been outside the state of California. Category:Extrahuman Category:Superspeed Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Male Characters Category:The Watch Dogs Category:Watch Dogs Category:Watch Dogs Season 1 Category:Native of Earth-1 Category:Neutral Good Characters